Dragno The Dragon
Dragno The Dragon is a Dragon Animatronic, He is Male, He is Also One of The First Animatronics Created in FNaE's He Has Teal Scales, Small Spikes on Her Wings and Tails. He Wears a Apron Saying Let's Cook! Because He Cooks The Pizza. His Counterpart is Knightmare The Dragon, He Hates Knightmare. He Carries a Pizza Cutter and a Kitchen Knife, He Has Brown Eyes Withered Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Right Arm and Both Legs (Except Right Foot), His Left Eye Has a White Pupil, His Right Eye Has a Red Pupil, She Has a Huge Rip on His Torso, His Left Arm is Missing Below The Shoulder. Toy Version: Her Gender is Changed to Female (Like Most FNaE's Toys), She is Skinny, Her Breast and Hips are Large. She Wears a Hot Pink Bikini and Garment, Her Apron Covers Her Breast and Says Kiss The Cook!!!, Her Model Looks Toy Chica, She Makes Pizza and Cake. She Has Eyelashes and Small Spikes on Her Shoulders. Her Wings and Tail are Larger, Her Teal Scales are Slighty Darker in Color. She Wears a Hot Pink Bowtie on The Top of Her Apron. She Has Small Spikes on Her Feet and Fingers. Phantom Version: He is Missing The Suit on Her Right Leg (Except Foot), Her Left Lower-Part of Her Leg and Foot's Suit, His Left Arm (Not Hand), and Right Forearm. He Has Holes on His Left Thigh, Right Foot, Right Upper-Arm and Torso. He is Burnt Badly. Nightmare Version: Her Left Arm and Hand is Missing It's Suit, His Apron is Torn, His Left Eye is Missing, His Right Eye is Completely Light Red. He Has Wires Sticking Out of His Mask, Arms, Legs, and Torso. He Has 5 Rows of Sharp Oil-Stained Teeth Withered Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on His Legs (Not Feet), Her Left Eye is Hanging Out of His Socket, Her Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil, Sheis Missing Both Hands, Her Left Upper-Arm is Missing It's Suit. Her Garment and Bikini Has a Few Holes Phantom Toy Version: She is Missing Her Left Arm, Right Hand, and Left Eye, She Has a Huge Rip in Her Apron and a Smaller One on Her Lower Jaw and Left Breast. She Has Wires Hanging Out of Her Head, Legs, Torso, and Arms, Her Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil. She is Also Has Holes in Her Legs, Left Foot, and Neck Nightmare Toy Version: Her Bust and Hips are 2 Times Bigger Than Her Toy Version: Her Garment and Bikini are Black and Slighty Torn Due to Her Massive Bust and Hips. Her Scales are Dark Teal. Her Apron is Very Torn, Her Jaws are Wide With 3 Sets of Sharp Teeth, She is Missing Her Right Arm Also. Fredbear Version: She is Still Female, Her Breast and Hips are The Same Size of Her Nightmare Toy Version Except a Tiny Bit Bigger. Her Bikini Has a Ring Holding It Together and It's Also Black, Same as Her Garment. She Plays a Trumpet, Her Jaws are Wide, With Her Endoskeleton Mouth Exposed, Her Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil. She Still Cooks Pizza and Cake. Her Apron is Slighty Stained with Tomato Sauce and It Says Kiss The Cook! On It Golden Version: This is One of The First Animatronics to Have a Golden Counterpart, His Golden Counterpart is Also Female With Volleyball Sized Bust and Hips. She Also Have Strangely Has Ears, She is Missing Her Left Ear. She Has Wires Around Her Knees, Torso, Arms, and Where Her Left Ear Was. She Wears a Black Ringed Bikini and Garment. Her Left Hand is a Pizza Cutter, She Has Eyelashes